Dungran
Born into the second wave of gods Dungran has power over the domains of Law,Water and Fear. Granted one purpose:deny the Anathema any victories and destroy their agents. Personality Dungran is a very emotional and blunt individual, yet at the same time very calm and calculating. Dedicated to his family he is willing to hurt their feelings or pride with blunt words, as he believes that honeyed words are useless. Though lacking in select emotions, what few he does have are strong and often cloud his judgment unless he makes a dedicated effort to control them. His wife is often a controlling factor on him and he will act with much more thought put into them as to not anger or disappoint her unintentionally. Appearance Taking the green/blue form of a muscled male with long grey hair upon his head with two black eyes resting within them. History The Begining His first act was to create the great ocean that covers most of the surface of Praxis, but before he could help his family, the enemy agent by the name of Nircine emerged and launched herself towards the planet in a giant ball of ice. Dungran tried valiantly to stop her decent but he was to weak from creating the ocean to be of any use other than to slow her down slightly and alert his family of the threat. Wounded from his failed attempt at stopping Nircine, Dungran was unable to lend any support to his family in the defense of their newly created planet, being forced to instead fall into a healing trance to stop himself from returning to the Principle. However Nircine had created the greatwork know as winter. Unwilling to allow such a affront to exist Dungran hurried to the deathly cold center and it was there that he managed to reduce the effects of the enemy greatwork by infusing his blood and law water into the enemy greatwork. While he did not destroy it, he did manage to reduce the lethality of it to where strong and smart mortals could survive its icy grip. Reflection However his actions required more power than Dungran had forseen and he had ended up in the sanctum of the Principle. It was here that Dungran meet his lesser half and did battle with it, learning more about himself in the process. He would reside in the Principle for some time, experimenting and making plans for the future. The Return Dungran would eventually return to the natural realm and received orders to help the newly created race of man. Viewing them as inferior beings Dungran did not appear before them in person but chose to find individuals who could best understand his gifts. He managed to find one individual in each of the four tribes and sent them the idea of a written language. Though it will take time for them to perfect it, Dungran was confident that the individuals he had chosen would meet the challenge. Soon however Dungran, much like the rest of his family, were called to a meeting by their leader Aloysius, and meet his family in a cave near one of the human tribes. There he gave Aloysius harsh words and dire warnings and it was there that he would meet his future sister in law, Lune. The Trap Much like the rest of his fellows, Dungran was trapped within the prison that Lune had constructed. However unlike the many of the others Dungran mangaed to not only weather the storm that Lune sent, but laughed at the sheer simplicity and audacity that she would try to use fear, his domain, to destroy him. Soon, with the help of Vecher, managed to escape the Labyrinth that Lune had constructed to confuse and hold him with. The Chase ''' After leaving the labyrinth Dungran found Lune, alone and afraid and fleeing from the family. Creating chariots for his family Dungran pursued Lune and showed her the true meaning of fear, though he was unable to cathc her. '''The Battle Upon returning to the mortal world Dungran was as shaken to his core when he saw his newly created wife and soul mate, Vela, defending the caves opining from the metal machines of the enemy. His wife fell in the defense of the cave and Dungran took his rage and sorrow to battling the hoard of flying metal abominations. Emerging victorious though heavily wounded Dungran went to the mortals who had been near the battle Teacher The tribe was confused and scared and Dungran set it upon himself to teach them about fear and everything that was happening around them. In the process of this Dungran had won back their loyalty and he himself learned to value the mortals as more than simple tools. He would reside there for some time before he felt the need to go to the ocean Fear Dungran returned to the ocean and it was there that he soon fell into a deep depression and faced his true fear. Failing the Principle and being thrown out and rejected by his family for his weakness and failures. He would have destroyed himself had it not been for the intervention of Yvel, the reincarnation of his previous wife, Vela. Though Dungran is uncertain and somewhat scared of this new individual, he is also overjoyed to see his wife again. Time will tell what comes of this union. Defiance Ansuaras sudden appearance took many by surprise and Dungran was no expecption. During the attack he noticed that the sun, the greatest of his brothers creations, was damaged. Unwilling to allow it to be destroyed He jumped to the greatwork and infused it with his own power, thus strengthening and repairing the sun. Noticing that an enemy agent, Zel, was heading towards Praxis. Dungran summoned his water which hardened into ice. Throwing the iceballs at Zel he was successful in preventing her from making planetfall and spreading her plague across the planet. However his attention was needed on the planet where Jurs seeds managed to survive the Worldstorm. Unwilling to allow the enemy to influence and pervert his families creation Dungran leapt and landed on Praxis and destroyed her seeds. Greatworks Oceans of Praxis Coral Reefs: Created when Dungran ripped out his bones and spread them across the ocean the bones eventually to form into the Coral Reefs. Written Language: Visiting four special individuals Dungran presented them with a stone tablet and a chisle and granted upon them the greatwork of the written language. Category:Princes